thebeastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A master of the two-handed axe, this glorious warrior runs between nearby buildings and can shred several troops or buildings at once with her whirlwind blow!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Valkyrie is a fierce warrior maiden with flaming crimson hair, dressed in a long leather loincloth with matching leather brassiere and knee-high boots. She wields a massive double-bladed axe, which is about 1/2 of her size. **The Valkyrie has a total of 4 levels. **She takes up 8 spaces in an Army Camp. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Drop the Valkyries near the Barbarian King at the start of an attack. These Dark Elixir Troops do a lot of damage on Heroes and are an easy way to get rid of the Barbarian King early; this makes the whole attack easier and much more effective. **Using the Valkyrie against Clan Castle troops is a good idea, because they deal small area splash damage and will be able to take out groups of troops quickly and efficiently. **Try to refrain from using the Valkyrie in mass quantities at one location, as they will tend to bunch up around the outside of a well-defended base where Mortars and Wizard Towers will make short work of them. *'Defensive Strategy' **Valkyries are extremely powerful troops and can be a problem to deal with; they do a lot of damage and have quite a bit of health (although nowhere near as much as a Dragon, P.E.K.K.A or Golem). Since her damage has a splash component, she can damage multiple Buildings at once. Thus it is not advised to group buildings together. ***One exception is putting an Army Camp and another building together, as the Army Camp's hitbox is different from other buildings, as it does not extend out to the outside of the building, but can only be damaged at the center. ** Whenever Valkyries destroy a building, they will reposition themselves, which during that time, they could get shot down. Try to put buildings with different hit points together to hinder a Valkyrie army. **Valkyries are wonderful Clan Castle troops. Their splash damage makes them extremely effective against large groups of lightly-armored, melee-range troops such as Barbarians and Goblins, though they are also very capable against groups of ranged troops such as Archers and even Wizards as well. On several occasions players have reported Valkyries to have single-handedly destroyed entire Goblin and Barbarian raids. She can only attack ground troops, however, and is completely ineffective against aerial units. Her high health also allows her to survive many hits. **The Valkyrie is particularly deadly when deployed among Barbarians as part of the Clan Castle complement; although she is a much more powerful troop, she is approximately the same size and can easily be missed in a group of Barbarians. Often it will take a few moments for the attacking player to notice her and understand why his or her ground troops are dying so quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, Valkyrie is a tall skinny woman with a steel axe. She wears a bra-like chest cover and a cloth covering her lower half. **At level 3, the Valkyrie changes her steel axe for a golden one. ---- *'Trivia' **Added with the 12 March 2013 update. **As part of the 29 July 2013 update, the Valkyrie's damage was increased. **While the Valkyrie has very high damage per second and hitpoints, she takes 8 minutes to train. **The Valkyrie has the same original face design as the Archer. ** **Some players refer to her as a P.E.K.K.A with no armor, because she is female and has extremely high damage per second and hitpoints. **The Valkyrie is rather small and can easily be mistaken for a Barbarian or Archer. **The Valkyrie spins around with her heavy axe as she attacks, giving her a 360 degree attack range. This allows her to destroy multiple buildings at once, making them great for attacking in hordes. ** As part of the 3 July 2014 update, the Valkyrie now has modified AI to go find spots between buildings, and make use of their unique attack. Also, once she has destroyed one of the buildings, she will move somewhere else for a more efficient attack (attacking two at once). ** When the Valkyrie attacks grass flies of from the target area. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops